


Boredom Kills

by enemytosleep



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi gets bored at Kanda's expense. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom Kills

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanfic_bakeoff**](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/) \- Catch   
> 

Train rides were only interesting if you'd never ridden one before. When Lavi had first joined the Order, he actually looked forward to riding these things. Nowadays, not so much. He'd recorded enough of them for all of history.

Sometimes he'd get lucky and find a pretty girl or two to chat up while they traveled, but not today. Nope, today the cabin car was empty minus him and the other members of the Order, and all of them were sleeping now. He couldn't even enjoy the scenery because it was raining.

The exorcist across from him dozed quietly with his forehead pressed against the window. His long hair was tied back as it always was, falling down over his shoulder and over his chest. Kanda never wore his hair down that Lavi had noticed, nor had he tied it any other way.

He remembered seeing men with long plaits the last time he'd visited China. Kanda almost looked Chinese, though he knew he'd get sliced if Kanda ever heard him say that. Still, Lavi was bored and everyone was asleep and there wasn't anything he could do but sit here and let his mind wander. Unless...

Kanda would so kill him if he braided his hair while he slept. Of course, Yuu would have to catch him first.


End file.
